


Goodbye

by CoinFairy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinFairy/pseuds/CoinFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuFin Angst Fanfic story. I don't do very well at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> ~authors note at the end~

Sweden stared at the cast-iron curves of the bridge. He noticed the short fence, about up to his waist. So easy to step over... Berwald had just wanted to take a walk in the Febuary snow, lord knows how he ended up at the bridge... without thinking, he steps over the short fence and stares down at the icy water. He lifts his foot idly, wondering what was keeping him from stepping forward. Little did he know, a certain Finnish man was also out for a walk that night, about ten feet behind him? 

Finland walked, taking heavy steps, thought the snow. The cold air came out in a puff of what could be mistaken for smoke. Hanatamago wiggled with a excitement wanting loose from his arms and leaned down sitting him in the snow. Little did he know that the puppy had got the scent of his other master as he ran, with Tino close behind him. "Wait Hanatamago, you might get lost." He said as a figure became visible in the night in the short distance. "Berwald?"

Berwald froze at the sound of barking, turning to see Hanatamago. Why was she... oh. He looked up at Tino, hands gripping the railing. Oh no. Hopefully he didn't realize what was going on.

He ran up behind Hanatamago, picking her up in his arms, staring the man. Why was he standing there? He asked himself, with worry in his face. Tino held the puppy close, taking a closer step as his lips parted. "Berwald.. What are you doing?" He said worriedly.

Berwald glances at him nervously, wearing all his favorite clothes. Loose jeans, ugly sweater, favorite underwear. There's a bag of Swedish fish in his pocket, along with a diamond ring. He wanted to die with all of those things. "... Looking at the water."

"Silly." He said with a nervous laugh. Tino extended his hand out to the male, smiling warmly. "You can see the water just as well from here." He knew what he was doing; he just didn't want to say it. Has his life with him been that bad? His hand was trembling now, tears swelling in the corners of his eyes. "Please.. Don't."

Berwald started to panic, not anticipating the tears. Tino crying is one of the scariest sights in the world to him. It was obvious he knew what was going on now, so there was no point in hiding it. "Come on. Tino, don't cry."

"Then come back over the railing!" Tino shouted in a cracked voice, the echo in the cold night making the puppy whimper. "Why are you doing this? Did I not make you happy?"

Berwald looked horrified. "No, no, Tino, not at all!" He shook his head, grabbing the railing. "You were perfect, and I love you. In fact..." He pulled the ring out of his pocket, handing it over with the box closed. "I would have proposed, but it would have been cruel to die right after..."

Tino's heart stopped. Hanatamago wiggled free from his weak grip. "I want to marry you.." He whispered on the wind, his eyes locked on the box. "I don't want you to die." Tino reached his hand, touching male's hand the rested on the railing. "Why do you want to die? What did I do wrong?"

Berwald shook his head, looking down at their hands. "Look, it's nothing you did. You were perfect, like I said. I'm just not happy... You'll be better off with me gone."

"Don't make assumptions about me." Tino smiled, looking up at him with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you. How can I be happy with out you." His free hand, gently reached up, running though his hair. He rose up on his booted toes and proceeded to press his lips gently against his.

Berwald kissed back, wrapping an around his waist, then pulled away. "T-tino..." He hugs him, rubbing his back. "We're gonna make a deal, okay?"

"Okay.." He said worriedly, his eyes locked with his in curiosity. "What is this deal?"

"I'll come off this bridge, on two conditions." He sighed, looking into his eyes.

Tino nodded, his eyes searching Berwald's for what could possibly be troubling him. "Go on.."

"First off, you stop crying." He smiled a little, holding his hands.

"Of course!" He laughed softly, reaching his hands to wipe away the tears. "What else?"

"Second." He opened the ring box, getting down on one knee. "You agree to marry me."

"Berwald!" He screeched happy and terrified at the same time, reaching his hands out to grab his. "Come to the other side of the bridge and do that!"

Berwald hopped the fence quickly, doing the same thing and looking up at him hopefully.

Tino grinned once he was on the other side of the bridge and tackled him into the snow. "Yes! I will marry you!" He said in between kissing his lips in short peck, repeatedly. "I love you."

Berwald laughed, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into a long kiss. "I love you, too."

"Please don't scare me like that again." His tone suddenly went from happy to worry once more, trying to fight the tears from coming back into his eyes. "You die, and I promise I will follow after. I will always follow you."

Oh, that made him angry. Things were almost perfect, but that snapped him. "Don't even say shit like that." He stood up, glaring down. "Don't even say that... honestly... I'm not worth following.”

Tino flinched staring up at him horror, what had just happened to his sweet Berwald. He knew he could be intense, but he never would swear at him. "I'm sorry..." He said, trembling where he sat. "I'm sorry, Berwald.."

Berwald would never swear at him under normal circumstances, but now he was threatening his own life. If anyone else had threatened Tino's life, they would be dead. "Don't apologize to me. Just promise me that no matter what happens, you won't kill yourself."

How could he make him promise such a thing, after the stunt he just pulled. Tino stood from the snow, hurt and anger in his face as he stared at the larger man. "I mean what I say. You are worth following. How could you think so little of your life?"

Berwald was furious now. He turned around, stalking over to the edge of the bridge and punching a tree. He comes back over. "You know what? We were almost so happy! I would have let it go, and we would have gotten married, and I would never have yelled at you. Ever. But you ruined that now." He pulled out his cellphone, starting to type.

"What are you doing?!" Tino yelled in a panic. Why was he doing this? It really didn't matter. At this point he would do anything to make him stop. Tino rushed to his side, grabbing hold of his arm and hugged him tightly nearly to tears again. "I'm sorry. I won't kill my self!!"

Berwald paused, lowering his phone. "You promise? No matter what?" He looked into his eyes seriously, nothing could get past him.

Tino nodded his head, refusing to let go, sobbing uncontrollably.

Berwald put his phone in his pocket, wrapping his arms around him and rocking him gently. He felt bad. First priority was his life; second priority was making him happy. That was just how Berwald worked. He rubbed his back gently, whispering in his ears. "Hey... hey, I'm sorry. I'm just a big old meanie, okay? I still love you."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, wiping his eyes. "But can I ask you, why did you try and kill yourself?" Tino lifted his head, looking at his Berwald sadly. "Why did you try and do it?"

Berwald kissed him gently, rubbing his back. "You'd be better off without me, everyone would...I've been depressed for a long time."

Tino sighed heavily and took his hands in his, Hanatamago ran around their feet yelping. "Lets go home. I am ready to start a new life with my husband."

Berwald looked at him for a long moment. "I love you." He said quietly, walking quickly over to the railing and hopping over, jumping off the bridge.

Tino blinks standing alone with just the sound of the puppy barking. His eyes were wide in shock, unable to wrap his mind around what had just happened. "Berwald... Haha.Okay this is not funny any more." He said with the tears coming back. "Please." He rested both hands on the railing and looked over and down.

Berwald was floating in the river, face down, glasses shattered on a rock. His body was sort of twisted-looking, ring still sparkling on Tino's finger.

Tino reached into his pocket, shaking and pulled out his cell phone calling for help. "Please! Someone! He Jumped!! My husband jumped!!" He wailed between wild sobs.

The woman on the other end spoke calmly. "Alright, sir. Tell me your location."

"Some cast-iron bridge. I don't now!!! Can't you follow my GPS or something?!”

"He is going to DIE!!!"

"Yes, we can." She said smoothly, sending paramedics. "Please try to remain calm, they will arrive shortly."

His breathing wavered as he ran down the bank on the side of the bridge. Tino dropped his phone as he walked into the freezing water, grabbing Berwald by his sweater. "You promised!" He said between sobs. "You lied!"

Berwald's head flopped back and forth limply, his face blue. There was no heartbeat, and it'd be hard to get it going again. His glasses were gone, leaving his face looking vulnerable.

He held onto him tightly, pulling with everything he had till he was out of the water. Tino's face buried into his neck, his hands in his wet hair crying out into the lonely night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay that I was in on Omegle. As you know, on Omegle you don't know who you are talking with. So I never got a chance to ask if was okay to post it, so I can not credit it. 
> 
> Bout to get cheesy up in the piece, but if you happen to read this and you are the other role-player, PM me so I can credit you. 
> 
> comments/kudos<3pls


End file.
